etymologyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Колокол
'колокол ко́локол укр. ко́локiл, род. п. ко́локолу, цслав. клаколъ, полаб. kluоküöl – то же. Праслав. *kolkolъ, вероятно, родственно лит. kañkalas (из *kalkalas), далее др.-инд. kаlаkаlаs "беспорядочные крики, шум", греч. καλέω "зову", лат. саlārе "созывать, восклицать", греч. κέλαδος "шум", д.-в.-н. hellan "звучать"; см. Бернекер 1, 547; Сольмсен, РВВ 27, 364 и сл.; Эндзелин, СБЭ 196; Мейе–Эрну 156 и сл. С другой стороны, носовой согласный лит. слова соответствует др.-инд. kaṅkaṇas, -аm "обруч, кольцеобразное украшение", kaṅkaṇī – то же, а также лит. kañklys, kañklės "гусли", kañklai; см. Гуйер, LF 35, 220 и сл.; Мейе, Ét. 229. Русск. ко́локол "головной убор странника" (в былинах), возм., сблизилось с этим словом только в результате народн. этимологии и продолжает ср.-греч. κουκούλλι(ον); ср. Фасмер, Сб. Потанину 45 и сл. Ср. также шля́пка земли́ гре́ческой. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' Фасмер занимается не происхождением слов, а чистым сравнением лоб в лоб похожестей в звучании по написанному и в лоб отыскивает смысловую близость. неважно какую...в результате формируется каша, поскольку корневыми ему никак не озаботиться.... в результате получается натянутая родственность и никаких логических связей, одни вероятности на кофейной гуще...из его статьи видно эту констатацию, колокол круглый, колокол звучит--издает звук-шум, колокол созывает народ..., так это и так все знают, дальше ни шагу...зато есть выдуманные слова со звездочкой-"реконструкция"--выдаваемая за праязык...и явная попытка почти в каждой статье пытаться найти что-то, что поможет ему заявить о заимствовании русским языком того или иного слова.... да плевал Фасмер на то, что если колом о кол ударить появляется звук, чем качественней палка, тем качественней звук.... Вот так и появился КОЛОКОЛ. мог быть просто в виде подвешенной палки или бревна, такой обычай до сих пор есть в Японии, по бревну колотят... отсюда вывод--первый инструмент музыкальный, просто деревяшки, сухие деревяшки и именно деревяшки в качестве резонатора используются в современных музыкальных инструментах от простейшей свирели до рояля.А в русском народном творчестве остались умельцы, ложкари, играющие на деревянных ложках. Шляпа в виде колокола--это похожесть формы...а не смысла, заложенного в самом инструменте--колокол... современный колокол из бронзы просто развитие технологии, от дерева к более мощному по звуку металлическому инструмену. Технология извлечения звука--бить надо.. у англичан колокол-bell, а вот этимология: ; bell (n.) : Old English belle, common North Sea Germanic (cognates: Middle Dutch belle, Middle Low German belle) but not found elsewhere in Germanic (except as a borrowing), from PIE root *bhel- (4) "to sound, roar." Statistical bell curve was coined 1870s in French. Of glasses in the shape of a bell from 1640s. Bell pepper is from 1707, so called for its shape. Bell, book, and candle is a reference to a form of excommunication. To ring a bell "awaken a memory" (1934) is perhaps a reference to Pavlovian experiments. : что они делают---выдумывают слово со звездочкой. : А у нас есть уже слово, обозначающее инструменты: и которым извлекают ударом звук и из которого извлекают звук и называется одним словом--Било. : http://enc-dic.com/brokgause/Bilo-58151.html : только в статье кривят душой, человек русскими словами называет и описывает, никак из Византии эти слова не идут, уже было и , знакомо, иначе никак....и било и бильцо и билень. : = Билень = м. и било ср. что бьет или чем бьют; короткая палка цепа, связанная ременным приузом с держалкой; бич, битчик, приузень, киок, батог, навязень, висяга, молотило, молотильник, типок, типинка. | Ботало, колокольный язык. | Било, доска и колотушка или молоток ночных сторожей, клепало. | Верхняя, одинакая челюсть мялицы, мялки для трепки пеньки и льна; нижняя, двойная, зовется мялицею, грядками. | Пск. пест, кий, чекмарь, особ. к деревянной ступе. | Твер. маслобойный снаряд, жом, гнет, пресс. | Влад. облучок на санях (Наумов). Била мн. ниж. род толстой лопаты или плоской колотушки, которой бьют и ровняют комли снопов в клади. В кармане - два била, да три колотила, пусто. | Била ниж. разводы, отводы санные, дуги. Бильница ж. место, где повешено било (сторожевая доска); сторожка или два столба с перекладиною. То есть английский язык вобрал в себя именно наше слово в искаженном виде... : ну ничего они с понятием бить связать не могут.....в колоколе. : : переход русского И в латинское E (в английском так и произносится буква) да и в латинский попала может и непосредственно из русского-tintinabulum с использованием английского неопределенного артикля и корня bul=бил, где гласная по написанию одинакова..Ну и тинь тинь оно и в русском динь динь...дзынь дзынь, вот только на западе этих междометий как-то редко.... : и на официальную историю как- то и нет особой ориентации...чисто по языкам бегаем... : и то, что удар колом о кол зовет и призывает, в английский пошло словом CAll, от русского кол. ; clock (n.1) : late 14c., clokke, originally "clock with bells," probably from Middle Dutch clocke (Dutch klok) "a clock," from Old North French cloque(Old French cloke, Modern French cloche "a bell"), from Medieval Latin (7c.) clocca "bell," which is probably from Celtic (compare Old Irish clocc, Welsh cloch, Manx clagg "a bell") and spread by Irish missionaries (unless the Celtic words are from Latin); ultimately of imitative origin. Естественно англичане не станут возводить этимологию к колоколу, переведем на шотландский bell - clag belfry - cluig Bell tower - tùr a 'Chluig clock - gleoc и что интересно, происхождения латинского clocca то, нет. Нет этого слова и в словарях типа Дворецкого и не переводится это слово в Гугле.....выходит врут и английские этимологи..не только Фасмер...мозги пудрят.. А вот наше глаголить и глагол есть, а что такое глагол---в лингвистике это выражение действия--движения, а к чему колокол?---вынуждает к действию-двигаться к источнику звука. http://enc-dic.com/dal/Glagol-5604/ очень похоже на изобретение церковнослужителей от колокола с некоторым западным влиянием.